


Wishes made upon a star

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Lance comforts Allura on their way to Earth.





	Wishes made upon a star

The campfire is small, and hardly gives off any heat, but Lance’ll take the trade-off between personal comfort for the sake of company. Allura is the only person still awake; the only person who would bother to sit down beside him on a strange planet, with a strange blue fire, under a strange green moon, in the middle of the night. Despite himself, he thinks he loves her more for it.

“Do you think,” Allura starts once more, her words trailing off into the almost silence of the foreign night for the third time since he’d invited her out here. She shakes her head, and some of her hair spills out of her bun. He can’t remember the last time that she’d worn it down. “Nevermind.”

“No.” Lance says, a little too forceful and a little too loud for just the two of them. Allura doesn’t jump or seem startled and he is grateful that her grace would cover up his awkwardness. “Go ahead. There’s no point in self-censoring yourself when I’m the only one out here to listen.”

“But-” Lance raises a brow as if to say, are you really gonna fight me on this?, and she sighs, slumping forward like all of the worries of the universe rest on her shoulders. “Okay. Fine. I just wanted to know, if you thought that Lotor might still be alive?”

Lance’s heart goes a little bit cold at the name, and Allura blushes, thinking that it his discomfort stems from his very obvious crush on her, and the relationship that she had once had with Lotor. It doesn’t. (okay, maybe a teensy, tiny little bit, but for the most part, it doesn’t) Lance had let Lotor think that their job was almost done, that the war might possibly end before he reached his twenties, and that had made him hate him more than his relationship with Allura did, at least until the whole ‘Altean’s-are-alive-and-I’ve-been-keeping-them-a-secret-and-using-them-as-flesh-batteries-thing’ happened.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Allura says, and stands, ready to leave Lance alone again with his thoughts.

He catches her hand and tugs her back down beside him.

“I think that the quintessence is keeping him alive. I think that he’s probably too feral to figure his own way out.” Lance intertwines his fingers with hers, and looks at her face. The fire casts shadows on her, makes her seem like a ghost seen at midnight. He tells his heart to stop beating so fast, that he is fine with just being friends, and that is the truth; He loves her enough to just be happy as her friend, to be happy just to be near her. “But I hope that he’s dead.”

“I could’ve loved him, you know.” Allura says quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. “I was falling in love with him.”

“I think that death is better than being trapped there forever, Allura. And I’m telling you this not because I’m some jealous asshole who would take advantage of a girl who’s heartbroken, but as your friend. As someone who could’ve been his friend too.” Lance says, his voice soft like the touch of a mother caressing a child.

Allura looks up at him, her face suddenly too close for comfort. The urge to reach out and brush her stray hair back, to hold her face and kiss her, is almost overwhelming. He resists, and scoots back a little, hiding the action as a loss of balance.

“Thank you, Lance. I’m glad to have you as a friend, despite,” She hesitates, not wanting to put a name to his crush, to her relationship with their enemy. “Despite what’s happened.”

“Of course.” Lance agrees. His heart hurts a little that she still doesn’t see, that she doesn’t understand that this isn’t some little crush, that what he feels for her is huge, big enough for him to be happy just to kneel at her feet. “I’ll always be here for you Allura. I’ll be whatever you need.”


End file.
